Reloading an Old Save in a New Game
by BlackJoker013
Summary: The day Naruto Uzumaki died was the same day he was reborn to save a new world. To bad for the powers that be this Naruto died as a hundred and nine year old cranky bad ass grandpa. With no desire to be a cosmic plaything Naruto will not be a hero and he will not save the world let the kids do it. God like Earth,Lava,Metal,Woodbending Naruto CrackFic
1. The Old Don't Fear Death but Taxes

So it came down to this not with a bang but with a whimper to Naruto Uzumaki this was probably the best way to go out. Sure in the old days he would have wanted to have died on a battle field defending his village and friends with everything he had. But in this new age of peace there were no enemies to be fought. No battles to be won no it was calm safe secure no better way to leave this world then knowing they'd be safe that she would be safe.

In a hospital bed an old retired Hokage slowly turned his head to see his sleeping granddaughter sitting in a chair having fallen asleep from reading a very old story to him his favorite story, the story by his master. Naruto knew he'd be seeing that old pervert soon, as he would Grandpa Third, his father, his mother, and even Obito. Naruto at the ripe young age of a hundred and nine felt his time closing in on him.

Any moment now he'd fall asleep, his final sleep he had lived such a fulfilling life and now he was about to receive his eternal reward for a life time of fighting for what he believed in for his own dogma not anyone else's.

Turning his head to his left he looked out of his hospital room window to see his own reflection. Instead of a golden spiky haired brat looking back he saw a tried old man with long sliver hair and a wrinkly mug that looked like you could store money in. he laughed at his old face right before he tried again to contact the only friend who was about to outlive him.

"Kurama?" he asked in the depths of his mind. "It's not too late I could let you out right now, you can merge with your other self. I can sense he's close it would be real easy for you to become whole again."

"No" was the fox's replay.

"So you really want to go down with a sinking ship?" Naruto asked.

"I once said if you die I die, if it really is only a part of me I don't want you to go to the Pure World by your self. I'm with to the end."

"Stupid fox"

"Lousy human"

Naruto started chuckling awaking the sleeping angel sitting beside him.

"Grandpa?" a little golden haired girl in an orange summer dress said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh Haru did grandpa wake you?" Naruto asked. "Go back to sleep little one I feel I'll be going soon."

"No! Grandpa I don't want you to go who'll play with me, who'll tell me stories and, who'll help me draw graffiti on the old Hokage monument?"

….Naruto never thought her that some things are just genetic.

"I'm sorry Haru but I…..I…." Naruto's vison started to blur his eye lids started to become heavy so the old man closed his eye for one final time.

"Haru….tell you mother….and your uncle…..that I will always watch over them….I…love…." but he never got to finish the numerous machines he was hooked up to started to go off. A team of nurses and a few doctors raced in the room prying a crying girl off a fallen hero. They tried desperately to revive him under the orders of Haru's mother the Ninth Hokage that her father the legendary Seventh wasn't to die on this day, but sadly it was out of their control.

Naruto felt something drift out of his body and was able to see again.

He was floating rising up in the air until he touched the ceiling until he passed through it. He was lifted higher and phased passing several rooms then the roof until he saw the night sky. Naruto was able to turn himself around so he could see the village on last time.

He smiled at how much it had changed how the world had changed he was glad that this plant was in capable hands. He looked back at the Hokage monument to look at one final face. It wans't his or Kakashi's or even his father's no he was looking at the ninth face the face of Himawari Uzumaki.

"Protect them Hinawari protect them with all you got and then use a little more after that.

He was in the clouds now soon he would be there the final resting place for all souls the Pure World a short time there and his chakra would be reincarnated helping the next decedent of Ashura protect the world and all of her creatures. Yes any second know any second…wait was he in outer space?

Naruto Uzumaki looked around and saw he was in the stars looking down at the planet….was this supposed to happen.

But everything faded again finally now he was going to the Pure World now he was…..

**AWAKE!**

Naruto woke up and bolted off the ground he wobbled a bit before he reached his arm out and used a tree to support himself. Looking up he saw he was in a forest, a forest he knew his clock had been punched out so where was he now was he in the Pure World?

Naruto attempted to walk but fell to his knees looking at his hands he notice something his right arm it was different, it was normal again and shorter?

Naruto looked down to see for some reason the only piece of clothing he was wearing was a loincloth, a loincloth with small stubby legs coming out of them. To his side he saw a small puddle.

Looking back in his reflection was not an old man but a young brat. Like maybe eight or nine years old, was this normal?

He remembered Obito turned back into a kid when he went off to the great behind so regressing was normal right?

Was this normal Naruto slammed his hand into a tree to see what would happen. His hand got scratched and he bleed a little…..this was real….he was a kid again.

"DAMN IT! You idiot!" he screamed out to the morning sky pointing at something out there. "YOU reincarnated me, or de aged me or some stupid manga plot shit to me didn't you, didn't you Kami why I wanted to go to the Pure World I wanted to retire and see Hinata again I'm too old for this answer me!"

His yelling to the skies had been heard but not by kami.

"I think I heard something over here!" a group of teenage delinquent types dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing came into the small clearing Naruto was in. The reborn old man ignored them as he continued to shake his fist into the sky.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the leader of the delinquents said as he held onto a katana sword over his shoulder. "Did a little baby get lost from his momma" he said in mocking voice.

"Hey bro it looks like this brats been picked clean I don't think he can pay the toll" one of the flunkies said.

"Your right you hear that brat this is our forest." The leader formed a stance and levitated a bolder over to his side and shot it landing right next to Naruto who was still unresponsive.

"If you want to get out of here alive you better fork over something worth….." the punk leader never got to finish as Naruto had closed the gap between them as he jumped and landed a right hook into his face sending him flying backwards and smashing into a tree all in the course of three seconds.

"Big BRO!" The remaining teenage punks screamed as they saw their fallen leader knocked the fuck out by a small child.

Slowly turning their heads back to said kid they saw him pick up their leaders sword and snap it in halfas he said "Katana's are for pussies"

The kid then cracked his knuckles as a dark shadow was cast under his eyes looking deeper they saw a red demon like illumination coming form were his pupils were. "You little shit heads are eighty years too early to tell me to do anything" he said in a low gravelly voice.

"Who…who do you think you are you little ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a second punk was punched in the gut by Naruto followed by the tiny power house grabbing the punk's arm and braking it over his knee.

The other looked on as terror as the punk teenager had been carrying a kanabo, which had now fallen into Naruto's hands. The old man slammed the club onto the ground breaking the land apart before slinging the club over his shoulders.

"Guess what boys I'm pissed no I'm beyond pissed so until I found out what the fuck happened to me I'm going to hurt you I'm going to hurt you until I've broken ever bone in your bodies and them I'm going to eat one of you!" he said with a giant slasher like smile.

Naruto used the kanabo to point over to a fat punk. "It'll properly be you but guess what else first one to scream gets a prize!"

"What's the prize" a terrified punk asked.

"Why they get to die first!" Naruto jumped up into the sky using the sun to cover himself in blind light as he slung the club behind himself and used to momentum to strike the ground as he landed warping the whole area like a pebble making waves in still water.

"**My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a hundred and nine years old but somehow I've turned back into a child. I'm not the hero of this story, and I'm not it's villain. I'm the retired old guy who isn't going to save the world but enjoy it let these punk kids of this planet have the glory I don't care I'll just be around to fuck shit up!"**


	2. Don't Wake a Senior From Their Nap

**Since Last time five years went by…. **

In the south of the Earth Kingdom there laid a city like no other. Its name was Zaofu it was the home of the Metal Clan the official name for all of those who lived in its sacred walls. The leader of this metropolis was Suyin Beifong the daughter of the legendary Earthbender Toph Beifong.

Suyin had founded Zaofu with the help of her husband Baatar. A brilliant architect who had help make Zaofu not only the safest city in the world but one of the most prosperous.

But the truly greatest thing the two ever made wasn't a city, it was their children one of which was outside in the family courtyard watching the sun setting behind the neighboring mountains.

Opal Beifong the only daughter of Suyin and Baatar was looking to the sky hoping to see at least one star before the cities dooms would be pulled up for the night blocking any such sky gazing until tomorrow morning.

"Opal?"

The young fourteen year-old girl wearing a green Earth Kingdom dress with metal Zaofu trimmings saw her mother approaching her.

Suyin was wearing a sleeveless white under shirt along with a pair of green sweat pants most likely she had just come back from practicing with her dance troupe.

"Oh high mom, how was practice?" Opal asked as she turned back around and watched the skies.

"It went well; I'm hoping to add a big finish for next week's performance." Suyin stated as she walked right next to her daughter. Following the young girls stare she too looked up at the sky.

"I'm expecting a big turn out this season."

"Ah-Hu" Opal said still looking up.

"Some really important spectators should be there." Su added

"That's nice" Opal still hadn't moved an inch.

Su grinned slightly somewhat amused her daughter was ignoring her. "The Avatar will be here riding in a chariot carried by two dragons…"

"Can't wait."

Su sighed. "Ok what's so important about the sky that you can't even listen to your own mother for two seconds?

Opal smiled "I'm sorry but I want to see as much as the sky I can before the wall close in for the night."

"Oh" Suyin looked back up to the sky "Do you always just come out here on the court yard by yourself?"

Opal shook her head "No Huan's right there." Opal pointed to her left were her second oldest brother the abstract artist Huan was busy using his Metalbending talents to sculpt his latest master piece out of one of the many fragment meteorites that decorated the yard.

He formed the lump of malleable from its original random shape into another random shape. Walking around the art and stroking his chin he said. "I'll call it star gazer" he then went on to another meteorite.

Suyin sweat dropped at this "He might be here physically. But I'm afraid your brother is actually somewhere else." She then turned back to her daughter. "Why are you out here, dear?"

"It's like I said it's the only time I even get a chance to look at one star." Opal frowned a bit as the protective walls of the city started to close and fold into each other forming a protective shell for the night.

"Say mom are you busy tomorrow night. I was thinking maybe we could have dinner outside. The whole family watching the night sky together, what do you say?" she put on here best pouting face for her wish to have a better chance. It didn't work though.

"Opal we've been over this, it's not safe." Su sighed out. She placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Listen I've been all over the world you know that. And I've told you all the wonderful things I've seen but I never told you the whole truth I've never told you about the darkness in this world."

Opal's arms slouched as she turned her head to the side.

Su hated seeing her like this. She couldn't help but think of a compromise. "Tell you what your father's busy right now but tomorrow I'll ask him about making plans for an observatory. You'll be able to see all the stars you want without having to go out of the city."

Opal perked up a bit. "I guess that'd be pretty cool."

Suyin smiled "See what do you want to go outside the city for when you have anything you want right here. Besides with the walls protecting us I promise nothing bad will ever come through them."

At the moment the courtyard of the Beifong home and the rest of Zaofu was met with a giant magnitude earthquake.

Suyin grabbed Opal and used her Earthbending to stabilize them the best she could. Looking over she saw Huan do the same.

The shaking grew in furry as Suyin saw something coming out of the ground before them; it was a hand a hand made out for earth!

Soon a whole body followed in the shape of a ten foot golem made from black rocks and what looked like lava flowing though out its body. Then Suyin saw another and another and then another four golems all identical to each other had come out the ground and closed it behind them.

"M….mom?" Opal asked as she hung onto her mother in fear. "What are they?"

"I…..I….don't know" she had never seen anything like these creatures before could they be spirits of some sort.

"Suyin Beifong!" the first golem said his voice deep and gravely. "I and my clansmen have come to reclaim our kinsmen!"

"Ex…excuse me" Suyin stood tall as she moved Opal behind her, Huan had run around the creatures and stood beside his younger sister. "What are you things and what do you mean your kinsmen?"

"We are the Earthkind for years you and your blood line have done that which is forbidden in our culture and stepped outside of your element!"

"The ability you call Metalbending is a perversion it is a mockery of the earth itself."

"In the past your kind has harvested and forged ore for weapons, tool, and shelter. And we have over looked it as just human ignorance. "

"But to bend and twist metal with your own will is disgusting. It as if you have performed necromancy and are making corpses dance for your own amusement."

"We will once again over look your ignorance if you swear on your bloodline that you and the rest of your Metal Clan never Metalbend again…well except for on the meteorites."

"Yes we don't really care about them."

"Snooty pretentions busybodies if you ask me."

"What say you Beifong leader of this city of our dead do you yield your dark power?"

Suyin processed what all the golems had said. "You can't be serious Metalbending isn't something we do for fun or profit. It's our way of life our way; to deny my people this power is to deny them their right as a human itself."

The golems didn't like that. "You think because we are four you out number us but you are mistaken."

"A legion of Earthkind has come up to the surface and had occupied your so called utopia."

"If you do not surrender we will declare war on your home and you and your family will pay us back in your blood."

"Because we are going to kill you"

"I just said that, what do you think by your blood meant? They can't live without it."

"I'm sorry not all of us could focus on human studies some of us have jobs."

"Yes some career, you fish in lava pools for magma sharks. That's not a job it's a hobby."

"Let's not get into our domestic business right now let's get back to…"

The sound of an explosion stopped the golem from continuing.

"What was that?" Suyin panicked as she looked around for the source of the sound.

"It was not us we have told everyone to be on standby"

"Look!" the Earthkind that stood in front of Suyin said as he pointed up. "Something has broken through their metal walls, what is that if I didn't know any better I would say it looks like a ahahahahahahaha!….." he never got to finish as the Earthkind's whole head was smashed to bits.

As his dead body fell backwards the Beifongs and the remaining three Earthkind saw a teenager standing on top of the golem's dead body.

With the soul and heart of and old man this teenager had stood at a respectable 5'4 making him around Opal's height. He had spiky yellow hair, wore a long white coat with flames tailored at the ends over an orange shirt a pair of black pants and styling old man flip flop sandals. But the thing that stood out the most of this young old man was the kanabo he had slung over his shoulder most likely the instrument of the Earthkind's death.

"Which one of you brats was it." The yellow hair said in a slow voice "Who created that earth quake just now."

"What madness is this!" a golem said ignoring the yellow haired "How can you kill our kinsmen our will protects our bodies from being bent how could you ahahahah!" The second golem fell to its death by the yellow hair as he simply jumped and delivered a round house kick to it's face smashing it to pieces like the first one.

The remaining golem's took a few steps back in fear. "If he is not bending us that can only mean…"

"….that his natural strength is at a level that can crush rocks has hard as metal!"

Suyin's eyes drifted over from the yellow hair and over to doom only to fall to her knees as she saw a hole the size of a badger mole gapping open like a fresh wound.

"I'll ask again" the yellow hair said "Which one of you brats made the earthquake."

"T…..they did!" Opal shrieked out pointing over to the last two golems.

"Oh so they did it, ay" the yellow hair turned around and pointed his kanabo at them. "You stupid fuckheads woke me up from my nap. Don't you know old geezers like me need their rest otherwise we can't have the strength to play mājan!" he yelled out right before jumping of the dead Earthkind and landing on the grassy ground. He stomped his feet as a hoard of tree roots sprung from the ground and captured the golem's lifting them up in the air and suspending them upside down.

"Abomination! You are the one, the one who has plagued us worse than the Metal Clan!"

"We know of you we know you are of not of this world."

"Pfff ya ya ya ya ya what's with you rock brats did you just start puberty or something" Yellow hair said as he picked his nose with his pinky finger.

"Calling a poor old man such harsh names, I'm going to have to spank you" he stomped the ground again forming a trail of lava that traveled directly under the golems until it expanded and formed a pool.

"But you know what I do like about you Earthkind punks your biology is just like a human's. You might be made mostly out of lava…." The yellow stuck out his free hand dropping the golems into the lava pool their screams of agony rang though out the city. "….but just like how a human is made mostly of water we can't survive in a body of it that's hotter than natural temperature."

Seeing the last of the creature's dead to rest Suyin approached the yellow hair, cautiously. "I've heard of Lavabenders and even Plantbenders but I've never seen …what was that Woodbending?"

"More or less" the yellow hair walked to the edge of the courtyard and looked at the city bellow. "There are at least a hundred more down there. Your Metalhead brats won't be able to kill them. But I should be able to put them down!"

He shot his free arm up as all the meteorites and giant sphere shape chunks of earth rose with it. He clutched his fist causing the space earth to warp into a barrage spears and the earth to start spinning until they turned into giant molten shurikens.

He aimed his giant club at the city bellow "Listen up shitty Earth brats for the crime of walking me up from a dream I was having about taking my adorable granddaughter out for ice cream. I sentence you to death so says your executioner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto was about to go jump down into a siege of battle before someone cried out to him.

"Wait!"

Turning his head he saw Opal had been the one to cry out. "Th…thank you!" she bowed. "If you hadn't come those things would have tried to kill my mother."

"Yeah you really shouldn't thank me I was actually going to smash down your metal eggshell wall things when I woke up from my nap."

He laughed as he saw the look of horror and terror on Suyin, and Opal's faces.

"Well I'm not going to do it now, or at least not on propose. Bottom line there is going to be a lot of collateral damage like a lot. "

Huan had approached the only meteorite that hadn't fallen under Naruto's control to shape it into his new inspiration. "A walking natural disaster" he stated.

"See artsy fartsy gets it!" Naruto yelled as he back flipped and landed on of the lava shurikens. He punched out his arm as his spears and lava ninja stars descended to the city.

Opal ran over to the edge to see the eventual battle that would begin. "Mom who was that?"

Suyin narrowed her eyes as she ran towards the house. "Opal stay here, Huan protect your sister until I can get a squad up here!"

When she entered her mansion she ran towards the family armory "_I don't know who that boy was Opal_" she monologued to herself "_But I'm going to find out!_"

**NEXT TIME: Something happens I don't know sex stuff oh and I guess Naruto will cut Aang's head off or whatever. **


	3. Seniors Have Libido Too

Zaofu was on fire, well like only ten percent on fire. The city's power grid was knocked out so a group of the cities soldiers had made a bone fire were they were gathering the wounded which thankfully wasn't that many.

Suyin Beifong now decked out in her battle attire had shot a grapple line from a skyscraper down to the city bellow ready to lead her people to victory over the Earthkind golems who had come up to the surface and threaten her city.

She landed in a crouching position followed by a squad of some of her best guards. They all snapped their cable back and ran down the streets of the city heading in the opposite direction of the crowed of civilians who were heading away from the danger.

In no time Suyin saw a whole army of Earthkind and some of her own soilders, but not the way she attended. The Earthkind had their backs facing them as they were all in a circle formation.

Her Metalbenders were lined up holding out their weapons in anticipation.

Making her way through the blockade she saw that a giant crevasse was separating her soldiers and the Earthkind.

"What in the world" Suyin turned around and addressed her guards "Why are you all standing around, why aren't you attacking these creatures."

"We were told not to"

Suyin saw that her protégé, a member of her dance troupe and surrogate daughter, Kuvira was the one who spoke up. Like everyone else she was wearing a standard issued Zaofu solider uniform but was standing out right now as she was holding onto a familiar white coat.

Running over to the teenage girl Suyin demanded more answers. "By who were you told to stand down!" she ordered while in the back of the head she cursed that she sounded a bit too much like her uptight sister.

Kuvira who carried a stunned expression on her face as well as the coat merely pointed over the crowd of the Earthkind just as another one of the golems got its head smashed open. As it fell down Suyin could see into the circle of creatures to identify Naruto Uzumaki the yellow haired boy from before fighting off all of the monsters by himself.

Naruto with one hand on hid club and his other free to bend the boy was a one man wrecking crew. With his kanabo he only need one strike for a killing blow, his strength was no were near as proportionate for someone his size. And as for his bending if you could call it that was unreal. All he had to do was aim his arm and a series of branches would skewer a golem, a flick of the wrist and a blast of lava would erupt from the ground melting another, and one stomp was all it took for him to sink a group of the rock monsters into the earth before he'd jump and step on them like crushing an ant.

How was it possible this wasn't bending the elements it was if he just aimed and controlled them like some hypnotist. No art no style just perfect control.

Suyin turned back to her solider. "Last time I check I was the leader of this city not that kid so anyone want to tell me why this stranger is doing our job?"

"He said if we crossed the line he'd magnetize our armor and stick us up on the dome." A solider cried out.

"And you believed him?"

Almost instantly everyone looked up causing Suyin to follow, and to her astonishment she saw at least half a dozen of her people stuck on the dome walls trying desperately to wiggle free.

"It was unreal" Kuvira said causing Su to turn her attention towards the girl. "All he did was tap them on the shoulder as he ran past, and up they went so as to not get in his way."

Su despite the best of her couldn't help but smirk at the way Kuvira's watching Naruto if she didn't know any better she'd say the stoic captain was blushing. But Kuvira's face slowly turned into dread following her sight Suyin saw the reason.

Naruto had been caught in a stalemate he had both of his hands busy holding the captured fist's of two one armed golems, while using his head to push back a completely armless golem who was trying to step on him, while another transformed it's arm into a blade and was about to stab him in the back.

Suyin noticed something run past her, seeing the object coming in her more accurate line of vison she saw that Kuvira had jumped across the crevice and fired two cables at the golem with the arm sword. She only managed to hold the Earthkind for a second before her harness snapped completely off and smacked the creature in the head due to the force.

The golem stopped his appending attack and scratched the back of its head with its good arm. It turned around to see Kuvira and the rest of the tropes Suyin included to have enough time in the audience and join in on the fight.

But Kuvira's attack was enough of a distraction for Naruto to brake free by braking off the arms of the golems he held and buck off the one he held back with his head. He then jumped in the air and delivered a horse kick to the head of the sword arm golem killing it instantly.

Landing just as the golem's body fell Naruto stretched out his arm and summoned the assorted spears that he had made early to him. He warped the metal weapons to cover both of his arms and bent them at opposite angles while shaping the metal into scythe like blades.

Naruto charged forward leaping back in the air as he spun around decapitating two armless golems on the opposite sides as him. As he landed back down he didn't stop his momentum as he jumped a final time as he cried out. "From Hell's Heart I Stab at Thee!"

Just as he used both of his arms to stab into the heart of the golem he had bucked.

Naruto Metalbend the blades off his body and walked back towards the members of the Metal Clan. He picked up his club and slung in on his shoulders as he walked up to Kuvira.

"I thought I told you brats to stay behind the line." He said calmly

"We take our orders from Suyin Beifong not you. We were just mesmerized by your skills for the moment." Kuvira retoured as she handed him back his jacket.

Naruto without braking eye contact throw his club in the air and took back his jacket.

"Kids these days" Naruto said as he placed his coat back on. "No respect" he placed his arm back up to catch back his kanabo.

Kuvira slide on a sly almost mocking smile. "You know I did save your life if anyone should be showing respect it's you."

That just made Naruto smile the same right back. "Your right even though I knew he was coming and could have handled it. I thank you anyway." He added a bow more as a satire then a show of gratitude. "How about I cook you dinner tonight to show you my gratitude, say at your place."

"I can't help but think you might have an arterial motive for your _thanks_." Kuvira scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well if I impress you enough with my culinary skills or my bending, maybe you could return the favor and cook me breakfast tomorrow."

Kuvira leaned forward being a few inches taller than him so she could look at him eye level. "Trust me in order for anything like that to remotely happen you're going to ha..mmmmmmmmm!"

Whatever the young guard was about to saw was cut off by Naruto muffling her speech with his lips. Naruto didn't force his tongue down her throat, he didn't hold the back of her head and intensive the lip contact, all he did was lightly kiss her on the lips.

"How dare you!" Kuvira roared as some of the other Zaofu guards took a few steps back from the two. "You foul little….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Naruto waved as he turned around and showed his back to the steamed young woman. "It was just a kiss, geez I know you're a kid but I didn't think you were that young."

"W….why did you do that!"

"Honestly" Naruto turned his head back and smiled. "I thought you'd look cute flustered, I was right."

Naruto turned back forward "Alright Metal brats listen up! I took out the drowns but the queen's about to grace us with her royal presence!"

"The queen!" Suyin shrieked as she ran over to Naruto. "How much of a threat is she compared to these _drowns_"

Suyin was met with her answer by the feeling of a tremor followed by a pause until another tremor repeated itself. Using her seismic sense Su picked up an object just outside the dome as the source…..a big something it was the same height as the dome!

"What in the world…." She didn't get to finish as hand the size of a train punched through the dome and pulled it apart like paper.

Suyin watched in horror as the walls she had achieved so hard to build, to protect her family and her people fell as if all her hard work all her sacrifices were for nothing.

"What do we do!" a guard cried out. "It's huge, it's gigantic it's….."

"A Colossuses" Kuvira whispered as she awed at the mother of all Earthkind.

"_Foreshadowing_" another guard coughed quietly.

"**Abomination!**" the Mother bellowed "**I have seen through the eyes of my clansmen, you will die this day you and the all of the Metal Clan will pay for your atrocities with blood!" **

"Please…." Suyin whispered "Please tell me you have a plan."

"I do, you might want to stand back." Naruto throw his club at a guard he caught it but fell to the ground by its weight. He then held his hand up and closed his eyes. His face was calm and collective even as the mother of all approached the outer limits of the city. Naruto opened his eyes as a projectile the size of the coming monster's head shot down from the mountains and floated right above Naruto's palm.

As the round shaped steal object started rotating Suyin saw what it was. "Is that the head of the of Avatar Aang memorial statue from Republic City!"

"What oh yeah I kind of stole it" Naruto shrugged. Naruto raised his other hand as Aang's head started spinning faster and faster. In moments the friction of the built up momentum caused the head to become aflame. The bodies of the dead Earthkind the riddled the streets lifted into the air and were drawn into Aang's head becoming a part of the molten steel and concrete. The collected orb started to constrict and shrink in size.

Naruto throw his head back and opened his mouth as the orb was now the size of a marble went into his mouth. Confused beyond belief all the citizens of Zaofu watched as Naruto lowered his head aiming it at the monster. He then opened his maw unleashing a beam of pure thermal energy form his mouth that struck the monster burning right through its abdomen killing it dead on its feet.

Naruto spat out a heap of smoke as he turned back around and looked at Kuvira smugly.

Like the rest of guards she just gawked at him, Suyin despite her world traveled experiences damn well fainted. A minute or two later Kuvira composed herself and sighed "Porridge or fired rice?" in the form of a question.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" Naruto said full heartedly.

Sighing louder Kuvira walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Porridge or fried rice. Which of these would you like me to make you tomorrow morning?"

"So I did impress you then?"

"…Somewhat."

"Well let's go with both you're going to need your strength back when I'm done with you, little girl" Naruto growled sensual.

"Yes I'm going to need everything in my icebox to refuel myself after two minutes of bliss." She sarcastically replied

**Four hours later after clean up, an interaction, Naruto punching Aiwei through a wall, Naruto telling Suyin that the Queen's internal organs were composed of rare gems, and a private dinner for two.**

In a small one bedroom apartment the sounds of a squeaking bed and the moans of an aroused woman echoed through the walls.

Kuvira collapsed on top of Naruto as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Naked and glistening with sweat she used the last of her strength get off of her overnight guest and lay beside him.

She was a little surprised when she felt him slide right next to her and cuddled with her.

"Wh….what are you doing?" she asked.

"What's it look like, I'm spooning" Naruto responded without opening his eyes. "Why don't you like intimacy?" he asked as he rested his head on her modest sized breast and wrapped his leg around her's.

"No, I just assumed you weren't the type. To be honest my expectations were for our after dinner activates to be much shorter and more of you humping me from behind while pushing my head down."

"That's stupid" Naruto mumbled on her areola. "As pretty as the back of your head is I like the view from the front better."

Kuvira slowly placed her hand down on his head and started to stoke Naruto's hair. "I suppose I should stop trying to figure you out, you're an enigma in on its self."

"No not really ask me anything I'm an open book" Naruto yawned. "Just do it tomorrow ok Kue-Kue don't tell anybody but all that fighting I did today wore me out."

"Are you sure it was just the fighting?"

"Well ok most of it was our, what did you call it after dinner activates. I can't remember the last time I was with a woman who could bend her legs all the way behind her head."

Kuvira giggled lightly. "Well if you're up for another round. I can show you just how flexible I really am."

Like he was injected in the ass by five hundred CC's of pure adrenaline Naruto's eyes shot open as he unwrapped himself of Kuvira and pounce right on top of her.

With an almost predator like smile Kuvira wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and rolled him right of the bed with the full intention of making him beg for more.

**So Much for Intimacy Next Time Earthbender Naruto Reunites with Airbender Saskue and then they Fight and Accidently Cut off Amon's Arm. **


	4. Smoking in Public is a Senior Thing

AN: I'm not going to lie this chapter gets pretty weird

**Republic City Three Years After Naruto Boinked Kuvira…The First Time **

"_Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions."_

In a gambling parlor deep in the downtown shopping area of the capitol city of the United Republic the sounds of swearing, laughter, and the whimsical sounds of winnings filled the establishment. The den of modest sin wasn't full of down on their luck travelers or hard core gangsters running numbers or collected debts no it was full of jolly old seniors enjoying their golden years by blowing off a few yuans from their retirement funds.

There were patrons playing the slots, dealing on the card tables, and a few just relaxing with a cold drink while they watched their friends preforming bad karaoke. But one of the clientele wasn't the same as the others.

Sitting in front of one of the many pachinko machines was a man older than anyone else in the parlor yet he looked like he could be one of the other customer's grandchildren. With spiky golden hair dressed in a long red coat that was decaled with black flames and the symbol of a black spiral on his back matching his dark pants, while styling a pair of old man flip flops was a retired hero.

Just like the other seniors that sat by him he too was not worried on what tomorrow might bring or even what the state of the world was like at that moment. He just turned a knob as one of his many silver balls load into the machine and watched as it lite up telling him that he had won more silver balls.

Letting out a yawn he leaned back on his stool and stretched out his arms giving his neck a few cracks as well. "It's time for a smoke break."

The yellow haired man hoped off his stool and made his way towards the exit only to get called out when he only took a few steps.

"Sir!" one the serving waitresses tried to get his attention by waving and calling him out. "You forgot to cash out your winnings!"

The yellow hair turned around and flashed the young girl a smile that made her blush and look away from his sky blue eyes. "How about you cash those out for me sweet heart and buy every one of these adorable youngsters a round of drinks!" he cried out getting a mix of happy cheers from the men and a few bashful remarks from the woman and some of the other men.

"Right away sir!" the waitress bowed as she collected the winnings on her serving tray and rushed over to the prize cages get the drink vouchers.

The yellow haired man kept on walking till he exited out of the parlor. As he stood outside he reached into his coat and pulled out a red and gold kiseru smoking pipe. Already loaded it with the appropriate amount of Tabaco the man placed the pipe in his mouth as he held up a pebble and melted it letting out a tiny drop of magma that lite his instrument.

Inhaling a small amount he let a puff of smoke escape his lips as he looked up to the night sky. Instead of seeing a cluster of shining star painted across the horizon he was met with clouds, storm clouds. Following the trail of stratocumulus he saw what looked like a hurricane forming around the Pro-bending Arena's roof.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. He squinted his eyes to see a few airships trying to break away from the clouds and steer their way towards the glass dome ceiling of the stadium. Only to be struck down by a series of lightning bolts that were fired by an extremely tiny objected floating dead center in the eye of the hurricane.

"It's him" Naruto said under his breath "After all this time and he was right here with me."

Naruto turned his head when he heard the sound of footsteps coming out of the gambling parlor. The reaming patrons along with a few of the staff ran outside to watch what was happing at the stadium as well.

"What is it?" Naruto asked "Why are you all out here?"

"Didn't you hear the radio; someone's attacking all the police officers stationed in the arena! I think it's the Equalists!" one of the elderly gamblers shouted out.

"Bah! Benders non-benders it seems to me youngsters these days will make an excuse to fight one another!" Another yelled out.

"The children of this era have no idea what real war is. Those of us who lived during the end of the One Hundred it's self only have vague memories of it. If these so called revolutionists succeed tonight they just might bring back the sufferings and hardships our parents and grandparents had to endure!"

"I don't really care about all that." Naruto said as he looked back and started making his way down to the stadium. "As far as I'm concerned I'm still retired" he stopped and pressed his feet on the ground while getting in a runners starting position. "But there's nothing wrong with seeing what that old asshole's up to and maybe knocking out a few of those leather fetish punks while I'm there!"

Naruto bolted and ran down the street taking of like a rocket kicking back a fair amount of dust that left his gambling buddies coughing and wheezing out making them to go back into the parlor.

**Inside the Stadium **

The spectators, the incapacitated police officers, and a few of the Equalists saw witness to Amon's power as Tahno the captain of the White Falls Wolfbats fell to the ground striped of his Waterbending abilities.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." Amon said into a microphone as he addressed his captivated audience.

Amon had a small squad of Equalists wearing their new shock gloves guarding him while he had more spread out troops keeping the civilians in bay as well as some lording over the knocked out Metalbending police officers.

Amon continued his speech "So once again…." **BOOM**

The sound of an explosion cut him off as did another all originating from one of the hallways leading into the arena. Just as a red objected zoomed right out of one of the entrance ways followed by a trail of a fiery explosion that melted a good portion of the bleacher seating.

The object reached the end of the spectators seating area jumped into the air back flipping over the water moat that surrounded the playing field and landed in a crouching position.

Naruto got up and ruffled his coat getting a few specs of dust off his coat as he casually walked up to the leader of the Equalist Party.

While letting out another poof of smoke from his lips he reached his arm out and used his Metalbending to levitate the microphone from Amon's hands and place it in his. "Sorry Junior I'm going to need to borrow this of a sec" Naruto said into the mic confusing not only Amon but everyone else there.

"Hey fuckface!" Naruto yelled into the mic as he looked up to the glass ceiling. "I know it's you making the storm out there! Quit showing off and get down here I need to talk to you!"

Naruto waited a few seconds as nothing happened. "All right that's fine! That's fine! I can wait, I've been looking for answers the past eight years I can wait for a few more…."

Naruto didn't get to finish as he felt something poke him in the back followed by experiencing a big jolt of electricity running all over his body. When the current stopped Naruto looked down at his hand to see the only damage done was to the microphone as it was shorted out.

The old man turned around to see that the Equalist only known as Lieutenant had one of his electrified Eskrima sticks out and used it in order to knock Naruto out.

The Lieutenant took a few steps back surprised that the boy before him had not reacted to his attack in any what so ever.

Naruto dropped the microphone and just stared at the mustachio man as he inhaled an ungodly amount of poison from his pipe. He reached up and took his pipe out of his mouth as he unleashed a torrent of black smog from his lips and aimed right at the Equalist's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the Lieutenant cried out in pain as the smog ate its way though his mask and face. As hot miasma started to sizzle out of the remains of his flesh he desperately tried to us his hands to cover his wounds blinding him feather as he started to run around.

As he ran past Naruto the sadistic old man held out his foot tripping the Lieutenant off the plate form and into the moat that surrounded them.

Down below the members of the Pro-bending team the Fire Ferrets had managed to regain consciences and were trying to free themselves from the ropes that bound them. The team's mascot Pabu was munching away at the ropes just as the Lieutenant's body fell down and splashed down right in front of them.

They saw the lifeless body float along as the second in command's body flipped around showing that all the meat on his face had been corroded down to a bare skull.

Korra and Mako winced at their enemy's fate not wishing on that on anyone, while Bolin couldn't help but wonder out loud. "Do…..do you think he's still alive?"

Korra just looked at Bolin funny while Mako used his chin to smack his brother upside the head.

Back on top Naruto placed his kiseru back in his mouth and moved it from one side of his mouth to the other.

"You leather gimp brats need to understand something." Naruto took another drag and blow out a small puff of smoke that was shaped like a skull and cross bones. "If you're going to pick a fight with me it's not going to be like going against some all-powerful warrior, champion, or even a monster…."

Naruto looked Amon died straight as if he was addressing the Bloodbender directly. "…..it's like going up against a natural disaster you can't fight it you can't hide from it you can only run."

Naruto looked back up to the sky light and pointed towards it. "The same goes for that douchebag"

In that moment the glass shattered and was sucked into the sky as everyone in the stadium bore witness to the storm that had surrounded them.

Amon panicked and commanded a nearby henchmen to contact their getaway Airships only for their radio's to pick up nothing but static.

As the wind blow into the arena the Airbending Master Tenzin had helped his former lover Lin Beifong back on her feet just in time to see a human shape object float down from the sky and land right in the edge of the playing field.

Getting a clearer view they saw that the floating object was a raven haired young man dressed in a black three piece suit with a white dress shirt and dark open toed sandals.

Lin rubbed her eyes in disbelieve thinking that the Equalists shook gloves might have done here permanent brain damage. "T….that kid did he?, is he?"

"You're a fucking Airbeneder!" Naruto answered for her as he yelled out the obvious.

Sasuke Uchiha lightly ruffled his jacket shacking of a few specks of dust from his person. He stood right across from Naruto who was still at the other end of the ring.

"Naturally I did after all inherit the Sage's chakra and spiritual energy which in this world translates to the air element" To prove his point Sasuke held out his hand and created a swirl of wind in is palm bewildering the Equalist who shared the stage with them.

"And me being your opposite got the old man's life force, stamina, and physical energy" Naruto held up his hand controlling a few nearby earth disks and random pieces of metal from the ground under them. And then grew a full blown tree from the bottom of the moat, to the surface of the water, up to the field surrounding the space behind him.

"Now who's showing off" Sasuke placed his hand down and into his pocket. "So tell me Naruto have you been enjoying this world?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at his old rival. "You're kidding right? No I haven't been enjoying this world it fucking sucks look at this!" he angrily reached behind himself and pulled out a magazine that he throw across the field. Sasuke caught the publication and looked at the cover.

"Can you believe this shit? That's the most advanced piece of porno they have in this dump. I've been jerking off to magazines like a god damn cave man since I got here!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke had tried to open the porno mag out of curiosity only to find the pages stuck together. "Why's this full of jizz?" he asked as he throw it on the ground.

"Well Sasuke when I fuckin' jack off long enough, I end up jizzin', dude. I'm assuming, the same shit works for you?"

Sasuke rubbed his hand on his jacket. "Why don't you fuckin' aim in a sock or on a fuckin' tissue?"

Naruto lifted his foot up. "Does it look like I wear socks mother fucker. Besides I have a particularly explosive ejaculate. It just goes everywhere. It's like a fuckin' wild fireman's hose - you just got to grab on and pray to God it doesn't get into your eyes or your mouth."

Down below the Fire Ferrets looked at each other more confused than before.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Korra asked. "I don't think I want to know" Mako replied.

Back on top Sasuke shook his head "You're a hundred and seventeen years old why the hell are you doing caring around pornography for anyways!"

Amon who was still amazed at the site of another Airbender outside of Avatar Aang's family perked up at the red coated benders age.

Naruto just throw his hands up. "Well I don't have a lot of options now do I it's not like this place has computers or anything advance like that!" he then scanned the arena and pointed over to one of the spectators.

"You! You four eyed brat!" he angrily directed towards Hiroshi Sato the owner of Future Industries who was seated next to his daughter the lovely Asami Sato. "You can make fucking cars and motorcycles but you can't create a telecommunication medium that can transmit and receiving moving images and sound in in color?"

Naruto had to stop and take a deep breath from his pipe. "I know you've been spending your free time making mechs and fucking airplanes for Mr. I hate benders over here!" he pointed over to Amon but kept giving the evil eye to Hiroshi who at that moment was sweating bullets. "Just for that I've been dropping loads around your fuckin' secret workshops like a goddamn dump truck for the past week. "

….everyone in the stands had astonished looks on their faces from Naruto's admittance of revenge masturbation on Hiroshi's priorities and that he accused one of the wealthiest men in the world to be in league with the Equalists.

"….Naruto what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Nothing I got distracted but other than the porn thing this place isn't that bad I guess, why were you the one who brought us here? Did you use **Izanagi **or some shit to reincarnate us?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "No it wasn't me who did this to us. But I did find out what did. And I'll share this information with you after."

"After what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a switch blade that he opened up. "After we dispose of these Equalists, they have been kind enough for us to put up with our theatrics but I believe they'll just get in our business with one another."

Sasuke created two spirals of wind that surround his hand. Going in opposite directions the spirals clashed creating a current that he manipulated into his knife making it glow in bright light and extending the blade to a swords length.

"Fine by me!" Naruto yelled as he held his arms out and unleashed a dust cloud of metal sand that he shaped and compressed into duo short staffs.

Hearing their declaration of war Amon snapped out of his stupor and did what he should have done when he first saw the two benders. "Attack!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran full speed at each other. The Airbender with elegance used his electric sword to cut down the Equalists that tried to fight him by slicing off the arms that wielded their electrified glove's and then spun around them while using his free hand to form invisible blades of wind to stab them in the back and through the chest.

The Earthbender on the other hand used his brute strength to swat away the Equalists coming for him. By using his staffs to strike the masked revolutionists in the head, torso, and the balls sending them crashing to the ground, shot clear across the stadium and into the stands, and launching them up in the air using gravity to send them back down.

Amon who was standing dead center saw the two coming right at him. Without any other options he used ever once of power he had trying to Bloodbend Naruto and Sasuke into submission.

But the two aged old shinobis not only kept moving forward at the same speed, they didn't even notice Amon's attempt to control them.

The Equalist supreme fell to his knees in horror realizing that his power was nothing compared to theirs.

As they were a breath away Naruto jumped over Amon and disassembled his staffs back into a dust cloud which he rode on top of flying towards the Equalists who were still in the stands.

Sasuke on the other hand disappeared in a swirl of wind and reappeared on the other side of the stadium's bleachers on the other end.

Perched on his cloud of iron sand Naruto simply waved his hand controlling the wood and metal in the stands to warp and ensnare the Equalists as they took his previous words to heart and tried to run from the yellow haired demi-god.

As Naruto moved in closer some of the masked chi-blockers jumped up and tried to incapacitate him. Only for Naruto to not so much as twitch as they unleashed the full voltage of their electro gloves upon him.

Naruto grasped the Equalists by the scruff of their collars and flung them across the stadium in random directions. Touching back on the ground he started to walk down the aisles trying to spot anymore stragglers.

Silent like the night a few Equalists who were still hiding like civilians sprang out of their seats and struck at the red coated badass blocking all of his chi points.

Naruto just sighed as they kept jabbing at him. "Oh no you've blocked away my bending whatever shall I do?" he said sarcastically only for his face to brighten up in mockery "Oh I know!"

Naruto pulled off a long metal rode that was part of the railing and used it to bash in the heads of the remaining Equalists who had tried to fight him.

Over to Sasuke the dark Airbender approached his targets in a more detached method. Simply floating into the air he raised his arms and sent out ten bots of lighting from his fingers and struck down every Equalist on his side of the stadium killing them before they even fell to the ground.

The sharp dressed bender turned his head to the side and saw that a wiser Equalist had escaped his wrath by ditching his electro glove which had drawn in Sasuke's lighting and heading down the nearest exit.

The Equalist ran past Lin and Tenzin both of who were still stunned at what had been going on the last few minutes.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out a shuriken from his pocket and placed it on top of his finger. Taking a deep breath he released a good amount of wind from his lips that infused with the shuriken not only spinning it, put extending its length tenfold with invisible blades of wind.

As the shinobi throw the shuriken he guided it to move vertically passing by the Police Chief and Air Master before turning it back horizontality cutting the escaping Equalist in half from the waist.

Tenzin looked back at Sasuke in horror. "How…why would you do that he was retreating! Why did you have to kill him that is not the way of the Airben….."

The shinobi cut him off. "You naive child that is your dogma to uphold not mine. Air is the element of freedom by that very definition I am aloud to be as savage or as surgical as I see fit."

Tenzin couldn't help but cower as he looked into Sasuke's cold red eyes.

Sasuke turned around and disappeared in a swirl of wind again going back to the Pro-Bending arena as he waited for Naruto to take care of his prey.

As the yellow haired ninja twisted the head off his last Equalist he leaped back over to the field hoping to finally get some answers.

"All right we've put the kids to bed now are you going to tell me what brought us here or not?"

"It was a spirit." Sasuke replied "Apparently this spirit has the ability to gaze upon other worlds. It has seen our past exploits and used every ounce of its power to bring us here for a mission."

At the moment Korra and the rest of the Fire Ferrets had managed to free themselves and jump back on the arena platform.

"Ok what's the mission this super powered spirit wants us to do?" Naruto asked ignoring the Pro-bending team.

Sasuke pointed over to Korra. "To kill her."

Korra took a step back before she narrowed her eyes and held up her arms in a defense stance ready to bend in a moment's notice, the same for Mako and Bolin.

Naruto just blanked out. "Ok and she's special because?"

"She's the Avatar"

"No she's not!" Naruto yelled out "The Avatar's that bald guy who has that big ass statue in the harbor!"

"She's his reincarnation" Sasuke sighed out.

"Oh….well I'm not doing dick, if anything I'm going to kill that ass hat spirit that brought us here not some little girl who's barely out of her awkward teenage phase."

"HEY!" Korra yelled towards Naruto

"Sorry sweetie" Naruto apologized halfheartedly "I call it like I see's it." he turned back towards Sasuke. "Ok so who exactly told you all of this, the spirit who ordered the hit?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No a third party informed me of our predicament. So I began to research more about the Avatar. It was then the more I began to realize that the bridge between two worlds over here is nothing more than a Jinchūriki."

Naruto looked back to Korra and then back to Sasuke. "Wait, what are you getting at?"

Sasuke smirked as he held out his arm towards Korra. "I think it's time I got back to full power." He created a suction effect similar to the Banshō Ten'in and flew Korra over towards him.

Before she could fight back Sasuke held her by the neck and lifted her body as high as he could. "As of this point of you are the Avatar no more!"

"Korra!" Mako and Bolin cried out as they raced over to free their friend only to find that they couldn't move.

"Air's the element of freedom!" Sasuke called out towards the paralyzed brothers. "Meaning I have control over it rather it be my freedom or others."

Naruto out of curiosity folded his arms and watched as Sasuke's plans panned out.

A blue aura surrounded Sasuke as he looked into Korra's eyes. The Water Tribe girl throw her head back as she entered what looked like the Avatar state. Her eyes glowed in white blue light as a phantom like specter in the shape of a squid kite came out of her body floating right above her.

As Sasuke dropped Korra to the ground she started coughing and messaging her neck trying to ease her pain. Looking up she saw the spirit that was once connected to her helpless as it tried to escape the Airbender's invisable clutches.

"**What are you doing to me**?!" the spirit known as Raava cried out.

"You are an agent of order Raava. So you should know another word for order is **control!**" Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist as Raava's body started to change from her flat squid kite body into a glowing blue kirin.

The mystical beast whose eyes mirrored his roared as Sasuke let go of his hold on her, only so she could gallop right at him and phase into his body binding the two together.

Sasuke's eyes glowed bright blue as he rose off the ground and back into the air. From his right hand he let out an inferno of white and blue fire, from his left he commanded the water in the moot to raise with him. He laughed as he spun around and blasted off towards the open sky light.

"Watch Naruto after I have taken care of the spirit that brought us here, I'm going to create an army of Benders capable of controlling all four elements. I'm going to make the Avatar obsolescent!" with that he was out of the stadium and in the night sky.

Still looking up Naruto aimed his arm behind himself and lifted his giant tree into the air. He forced it to come towards him compressing and shaping it until it was the size of a beach ball. He narrowed his eyes as it started to spin and glow red cracking out thermal gas giving it the look of a **Sage Art: Lava Release Spiralling Shuriken. **

He throw the ball of death towards the retreating Sasuke only to see his attack clash with what looked like a **Indra's Arrow** made of white lighting and fire.

Shielding his eyes from the clashing elements he saw that Sasuke had completely disappeared in sight.

"Damn that might come back to bit me" Naruto walked over to Korra and lightly used his foot to kick her over. Kneeling down he pulled out his pipe and used it to poke the girl. "Hey you still alive, kid?"

As Mako and Bolin free from Sasuke's hold made their way over towards them, they all saw the sad empty look on Korra's face.

"He took it, my Avatar Spirit I can't bend anymore." Korra slowly got back on her feet and throw an empty punch in hopes that a fire spiral would come out, instead a twist of wind escaped from her.

"Well at least you can bend air." Naruto relit his pipe and took a drag. "Sasuke was already an Airbender I guess it'd make sense that he wouldn't need more of it or whatever."

"How does any of this make sense how can someone take Korra's Avatar powers away?" Bolin asked

Naruto shrugged. "Trust me kid I've seen crap like this before."

Mako tried to comfort Korra only to get pushed away. "You!" she angrily pointed to Naruto "Your friend's the one who took away my powers, how do I find him?"

Naruto let a puff out. "Forget it kid I can't track him me meeting up with him today was just a coincidence. Hell the only reason I'm in Republic City is because I accidently got my fuck buddy Kya knocked up and we're supposed to tell some of her family the news."

"You what!" turning around Naruto saw Tenzin, Lin and the some of the Metalbending police force on the field most likely to arrest Amon who was still on his knees stunned by not only his impotence but at watching Sasuke steal the Avatar's power for himself.

"You're Kya's kid brother right? Well guess what you're an uncle know surprise!"

"How did this happen!" a red faced Tenzin demanded.

"She sat on a toilet with my jizz on it" Naruto said rhetorically. "How do you think we had sex…..but to be honest I didn't think we needed protection if we did it in a lake but apparently my boys are really strong swimmers so you know silver lining." Naruto took another hit from his pipe before turning back to Korra.

"Back to you I'm sorry but I can't get your original powers back."

Korra looked like she was going to cry that is until Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I know what Sasuke was getting at when he said he was going to make an army of quad benders. I'm pretty sure I can pull that bullshit off too."

Korra lifted her head and looked Naruto in the eyes evenly. "What?"

"I said I'm going to make you into a new Avatar. Better and more badass then before hell I'll even turn your two buddies into multibenders too."

Naruto looked over to Bolin and Mako "What do you saw boys want to help your gal save the world."

**I once said I wasn't going to save this world. Even with my new child on the way that I still haven't changed my mind but what the hell I have some free time and I'm not a complete asshole let's see what this brat Korra is made out of. Plus this would fuck whatever Sasuke's planning and I just love messing with that guy.**


End file.
